


Ships Passing in the Night, Aftermath

by holhorsinaroundafterdark (holhorsinaround)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cock Sucking, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, Teasing, agender masc lead, and then getting off on hearing about how she fucked another woman, theyre...in love, this is basically a whole lot of Alar getting off on hearing his gf fucking another woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaroundafterdark
Summary: Gal turned, leaving the woman in her boneless, sensitive state, and left the room. She had another’s needs to tend to before the night was over.Based around OOC talk back and forth!This is a sequel!





	Ships Passing in the Night, Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonyendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/gifts).



> A Part Two to my dear friend's piece here!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400686

Trials and mishaps later, the pair had made their way onto the boat with little issue. They were set for Boralus, and after getting cozy in their room the two had decided it was time to snuggle in bed. Alar's disguise had been dropped, their belongings had been secured beside their nightstand, and they laid in bed together with their clothing off and resting under the blankets.  
  
He had almost fallen asleep when Galletta shifted against him, speaking.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Jaff," she told him, her fingers running through the fur on his chest. "See if she needs anything. The way she was talking it sounded like she'd never been on a boat before."  
  
Alar gave her a hum of approval and reluctantly removed his arm from her. "That would be good." He glanced her over, smiling to himself as he watched how the colors across her neck and shoulders became visible in the dim light before her shirt covered them. His smile shifted, forming a grin behind his tusks. Their time together was almost over but he couldn't help but feel inwardly proud that she would be sent off to Boralus with so many marks, so many shows of his love.  
  
"Let me know if she needs anything," he smiled, watching her clasp her pants into place, no shoes.  
  
"I will." She smiled back, headed for the door, and he lazily answered with 'hurry back' and fell back into the bed. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, reveling in the residual warmth of Gal's presence as well as their scent on the sheets before rolling over completely, arm falling off the bed to paw for his bag. Once he had pulled a book from it, he shifted again and began reading; it was the novel that Galletta had picked out, and he was only reading it because his other book had been shredded for fire-start material.  
  
A good, long time passed as he laid there reading, idly turning pages, laying on his stomach with the book under his head. He'd almost fallen asleep again when a shift from the room next door-- Jaff's room-- startled him.  
  
He looked up, eyes on the wall in front of him at the headboard, and a strange, perplexed emotion began to fill him.  
  
" _Fuck_..." A pause. " _Fuck_ me!"  
  
And there was Jaff's voice. His eyes went wide as realization hit him; had Galletta gone over and somehow wound up in bed with her? Stupid question-- clearly she had, because the next thing he heard was Galletta moaning, muffled, and then the diner waitress moaning Gal's name with _such_ a need that he felt his heart skip many beats in a row. The words went straight to his core, their tone maddening, his body reacting despite the strange influx of jealousy that had just touched him.  
  
At first he had only felt jealous, jealous and... definitely weird, because he and Galletta had only just begun dating. And after his last relationship, the residual worry of being so easily forgotten, replaced, _unnecessary_ hit him full force. But, as the sounds next door continued...  
  
Another moan interrupted his thoughts and he leaned down, forehead burying into the inner spine of his book, lips parting and exhaling shakily. His eyes closed as heat pooled at his pelvis, his dick twitching in his underwear against the bed under him. He shifted, swallowing. He was a lot harder than he had realized now that he had become aware of it. He felt heat rushing against his face, his breathing unsteady.  
  
_Light_.  
  
He moved his right arm against himself and the book, letting his face burrow against the inner crook of his elbow, then threw his left hand down under his pelvis and beneath the blankets. His hips raised, pain beginning to flare in his right side but he ignored it completely. Instead his fingers immediately wrapped around his length, grasping and stroking himself, his face pushing down into his arm and the book. He pressed his lips together to muffle the sounds he made but he was sure that one or both of them might hear him; he wasn't exactly quiet in bed, and... well, he was already moaning lightly into the book. They were _right_ against the wall, good Light...  
  
As Jaff's sounds next door filled his ear, he imagined what they were doing. What was Galletta doing? Gal hadn't made many sounds, perhaps they were muffled against Jaff. Maybe she was going down on her, but what if she was just being quiet...  
  
_"Don't you dare cum yet."_  
  
She knew. Galletta was a brilliant, brilliant woman and she knew. She knew exactly what she was doing to him especially considering that they had just the day before, no, two days before, taunted and teased each other exactly about Jaff. That Galletta had nearly made him finish in the diner talking about Jaff and herself. There was _no way_ that she didn't know that Alar was privy to their act.  
  
Another moan from the other side of the wall, another, louder. Another, and then he heard Jaff absolutely _wailing_ , moaning and calling out and finishing and he started snickering, whining into his book as he focused his fingers at his head, touching gently, slowly, caressing himself and rubbing across his slit and his piercing, toying with the two metal balls along his tip. He arched his back and stretched his legs out as he touched himself.  
  
He mewled into the papers, grinning. He heard some shuffling around, fully expecting to hear Galletta begin moaning, doing something and fully ready to continue touching himself, but then foot steps, a door opening. He hadn't heard her finish and she knew she was loud. Why hadn't she finished? His fingers continued to touch across his length, hips digging down into the bedsheets before he rolled over onto his side to face away from the door. He knew Gal would be back, so he was trying to keep himself contained, but keep himself hard for her.  
  
He dropped his book down to the floor, hearing it land with an unsophisticated clatter, and brought the blankets up to his face and snuggled in. His mind repeated the scene next door over and over, more than enough to keep him aroused, until, finally, the door shifted open.  
  
She came in quietly, as though trying to sneak in, and he grinned. He heard the soft sounds of her pants being pushed down her thighs to the floor, felt her sit down on the bed, pull the blankets aside, crawl in beside him. Her warmth pressed to him and he could scent something... something _so_ nice. She readied a guilty apology, the words hesitating on her lips and the tip of her tongue, but he interrupted her with a delightfully dark tone to his voice.  
  
"How was it," he murmured, shifting to roll and face her.  
  
At first she was quiet, but then she purred, feeling more confident now that she knew Alar still supported her wishful fantasies from the previous day or two. Her hands began to wander across his stomach and chest, through his fur. All of her attention was on him and he could feel the friskiness in her fingers. As he rolled to his back, he caught scent of Galletta... and then Jaffrina herself. _Oh Light..._  
  
"She was gorgeous, Alar..."  
  
He purred in return, his head tilting until his lips could touch hers. He traced his tongue across them, tasting Jaff's dampness on her, noting the differences in flavor between the two. He rolled further as Galletta's fingers forcefully pulled his fur along his breasts, his groan of pain quickly growing into arousal. He shoved his hips into her, wasting no time to grind against her stomach. He wrapped his fingers in her hair, her fingers grabbing at his fur, his skin, his hips. Then they began to tug his underwear down.  
  
"Tell me--" he started, pausing to moan. "Tell me about it... what did you do, how was it...?" _Did you like it?_  
  
He shifted his legs, helping her remove the fabric and pushed it himself down into the floor, underwear forgotten immediately after.  
  
She grinned, her fingers wrapping around his length, fingertips tugging across his ladder piercings. The desperation in his voice was beautiful to her and knowing he was supportive and aroused by what he had overheard spurred her on. "What do you want to know? I'm sure you heard." He groaned, his hips hiking into her hand. "Mmm... I suppose I could tell you though..."  
  
"Please, tell me..."  
  
He shivered as her fingers trailed lower, massaging his sack, her nails running along his skin and through the fur that covered his balls. "She tasted delicious, Alar," she whispered, her eyes watching as his facial expression changed with his arousal. "I understand now... why you love being between my thighs..."  
  
His lips parted, eyes staying closed. "Uh huh...?"  
  
"She tasted very sweet, Alar... I never new women could taste so lovely... I see now why you love it..." Her voice began to lower, breathier. "The way my tongue could just delve into her... my fingers wrapped in her heat." At that, her fingers wrapped around his length, elliciting a long, quiet moan drawn from him through the combination of her touch and her description.  
  
"Y-- yeah?" he asked, his voice cracking.  
  
"Yeah..." She began to stroke him, slow, sweet.  
  
"Did she touch you, too?"  
  
She leaned in against him, her lips now tracing across the bare skin of his neck. His head tilted, eager to listen. She drew her response out with a hum, fingers still against his manhood. "No... it was all me... you were right, I absolutely could get her off..."  
  
"You're the one who said that," he breathed, back arching into her.  
  
"Mm... but you supported me..."  
  
More heat flushed through his body, his fingers curling in her sweater. He gave a whine as he felt her own fingers tug away from him, drawing up across his fur, along his stomach and chest. "When she came, I felt how strong her muscles could hold my fingers." They touched to Alar's lips, dragging across them until he parted them. He took them into his mouth and felt his muscles buckle. He began to suck, to lap his tongue along and in between her fingers, moaning and savoring the flavor of Jaff's cunt on Galletta. As she pulled them free, he moaned quietly, the sound mixing with his words.  
  
"Oh good Light, Galletta..." His tone had dropped significantly in pitch, reaching into those dark, honeyed sounds that she had only heard him emit when he was aroused beyond cognition. A spark, an electrical flame went through her veins as she listened to him. She drew her fingers away from his lips and pushed them down between his thighs, using the back of her hand to make him part them while her torso pushed him back against the bed. She touched them to his entrance, both fingers massaging his ring of muscle.  
  
"Oh _fuck_ \--" he whispered. He willingly moved to lay under her as her upper body pushed down over him, legs spreading, one hand going to his hair and tugging it in desperation to ground himself to the bed, the other flying to her wrist to keep her in place, to keep her between his legs.  
  
"Mmm... Alar, she did the exact same thing when I started touching her."  
  
He whispered a quiet 'huh' before she continued, her fingertips pushing inside of him. "Spread her legs for me... moaned. She adored me, Alar..."  
  
He muttered something else, voice breaking, and hiked his hips with a sharp inhale as her fingers pressed inward. He whined, head tilting back against the pillows, eyes closed and lips parted, moving, begging her to continue.  
  
"Do you want to know what I asked her, Alar?"  
  
He nodded, frantic, quick.  
  
"I asked her if she wanted me to fuck her." She drew her fingers back, teasing. Taunting. "Do you want me to fuck you Alar?"  
  
"Fuck me, Galletta, fuck me so hard!"  
  
Her lips curled, taking on a rather smug, proud expression; she began kissing down his chest and stomach, her fingers driving madly into him, thrusting hard without warning. He gasped before spilling into a moan, hips raising again as her lips touched across his head. His fingers dug harder against his hair, nails in his scalp.  
  
He wouldn't last long; as her lips wrapped around him, sucking at his tip and her tongue lapping at his slit, his muscles began to tighten, convulsing around her fingers and in his abdomen. She pulled her fingers from him and lifted her head away from his length after pressing a kiss against his head.  
  
_"Don't you dare cum yet, Alar..."_  
  
His stomach plummetted and heat rushed through his body as she repeated the words she'd told Jaffrina. His hand in his hair fell to his lips, teeth biting down against his knuckle. He pressed all of his muscles together, tightening them, thighs drawing together and one foot raising over his leg.  
  
"Please," he started, his voice barely a whisper and darkened with his desire. "Please, Galletta, let me cum..."  
  
He could feel her grin without even having to look at her. Her weight moved across the bed as she settled between his thighs, palms spreading him open before her. His arm returned to his face, forehead nestling against the crook of his elbow. His lips pulled into their own grin, breathless as her two fingers pushed against his entrance, lips wrapping around his head. He arched his hips but Galletta's palm pressed them back down, her fingers splayed across his abdomen.  
  
He felt her entering deep inside him, his muscles flexing around her fingers as he grew used to her. Her free hand pushed away from the fur of his abdomen to hold his length at the base, lips focused on his tip. Her tongue traced across his slit, playing with his piercing as she stroked, gripping him tight.  
  
As she entered him harder, matching pace as her fist stroked his length, he began to shift his hips under her, both hands falling against her hair and fingers wringing within her golden strands. His head tilted back against the pillows, lips moving quickly as he uttered words at just a whisper, words of praise and words of pleading.  
  
She seemed to once again be teasing him, moving slow until she finally gave in, her head tilting and a moan rumbling across his head. She began sucking at him, tongue flicking and flattening across his head and teasing at the folds of his foreskin, across his slit and the balls of his piercing. She gripped him tighter, fingers squeezing him as she thrusted her two into his tight folds.  
  
He raised his hips up and moaned, eyes shutting tight as his muscles buckled under her, ripples and explosions of pleasure shooting through his abdomen and shaking him to his core. She drew his orgasm from him with slower and slower motions, fingers pressing in as deep as they could go as her head tilted, eyes open and watching him as she took his gift into her mouth and across her tongue.  
  
His fingers tightened in her hair and, as she lapped at him, he sighed, breathlessly moaning her name until she pulled away. As he laid shaking against the bed, she tugged her fingers away and pushed herself up onto her knees to crawl over him, both hands coming up to cup his cheeks as she pressed her lips against his.  
  
He tasted himself and Jaffrina on her lips, her tongue drawing across his as she shared his seed with him. He gave another moan, weak and unable to hold himself back, arms wrapping around her and finding their way under her sweater.  
  
He smiled against her lips and swallowed, head tilting to kiss her deeper as she did the same. He felt her own lips pull into a smile, his chest raising up into hers before falling back with each breath. Her fingers made their way into his hair and he sighed, leaning back into the pillows, eyes closing as she laced small kisses against his neck.


End file.
